


seeing eye to eye, and heart to heart

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: You get hurt on a hunt, and then Dean starts acting weird.





	seeing eye to eye, and heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

>   
> (Not my gif. Credit to frozen-delight on Tumblr)

Dean’s been acting… weird. Well, weird for him. You’re sitting on the other side of the table from him at a diner somewhere in Minnesota, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he types away, seemingly no worries in the world.

Sighing, he looks up, leaning his elbows on the table on either side of his laptop. “Can I help you?”

“Nope!” You look away, digging back into your hash browns and scrambled eggs.

You feel his gaze on you for a few more minutes, but you shrug it off, hoping he’ll just drop it. It’s just– you’ve noticed _things,_ okay. He’s been… Dean’s always affectionate, but lately it’s been on a whole other level. 

Lately there’s always a hand on your back, or your arm, and this morning he brushed your hair out of your eyes, for Christ’s sake. It’s unusual. Almost enough for you to tell Sam. 

You’re pretty sure this it’s just because of the last hunt you were on. Things did _not_ go well, and that’s putting it lightly.

.

“ _Sam, if we don’t get to the fucking hospital in the next two minutes–”_

_“I’m going as fast as I can, Dean!”  
_

_“Go faster!” Dean says, hands pressed hard to your abdomen as you lie in the backseat of the Impala, half in his lap.  
_

_“Hurts–” You croak out, your vision blurry.  
_

_“I know, I know it does.” Dean murmurs, and you wonder if he even knows what he’s saying. “Just hang in there. Keep your eyes open for me, sweetheart.”  
_

_You’ve never felt pain like this before. When that werewolf took a swipe at you, you dodged out of the way quick enough, but never saw the second one coming up behind you until it was too late._

_“Did it–”  
_

_“Shh,” Dean says, “Save your breath. We’re almost to the hospital, we’re going to get you fixed up.”  
_

_“Did it bite me?” You ask, and feel relief flood your system when he shakes his head.  
_

_“No.” His word is laced with venom, and you know that Sam and Dean took care of it._

.

You don’t remember much after that. You know you passed out from the pain and from blood loss in the backseat, and Sam said it was pretty touch and go until Cas showed up and you made a miraculous recovery, as far as the nurses were concerned. 

Since then, Dean’s been almost _too_ nice. You sort of hate it, because, okay. You’re half in love with the guy if not all the way there already. You don’t want him to treat you any different.

He’s acting like he _cares_ about you like that, and out of pity, it’s almost worse than if he just started ignoring you altogether.

This is the first time you’ve been alone together since the last hunt. Normally, Sam is around, but he’s off interviewing a witness while you and Dean decided to grab breakfast and get some research done. 

“I think we’re after a half-lizard, half-goat.” Dean says, and your head snaps up.

“What?”

He grins. “Nothing. Just seeing if you were paying attention.”

You roll your eyes.

“What’s up with you lately, anyway?” He says, around a few bites of bacon.

“Nothing. Why?”

He shrugs. “Dunno. Just, you’re all–” he waves his hand absently at you, “Starey. You’re really starey.”

“What does that even mean?” You ask, sharply, even though you know you’ve been caught. 

“Nothing.” He says, taken aback at your tone. “Forget it.”

You finish eating, and when you get up to leave, Dean’s arm finds it’s way around your shoulders. It seems natural, like you’ve done it a million times, but you can’t help the niggling feeling in your stomach that tells you he’s just being like this because he feels bad for you.

.

Later, after a long and brutal fight with some kind of ancient monster – you’re too tired to remember what it was even called – you get back to the hotel and shake Dean off when he tries to help you out of the car.

“What’s your problem?” He asks, a hurt look flashing across his face at your rebuke.

“Nothing. I’m just not a damsel in distress.” You mutter, but of course he hears you.

“I beg your unbelievable pardon–”

“Guys–” Sam says, a warning.

“No, Sam, she has something to say!” Dean says, fake cheerfulness ringing from his voice.

“Let’s just drop it, okay?” You say, shrugging at them both. 

You go to move past Dean, but he grabs your arm to slow you down. “Dean, cut it out.” You say, your voice quiet.

There’s no mistaking the hurt on his face now. “Why are you–”

“Because you’re only acting like this because I almost died!” You blurt, and Sam and Dean both freeze. Dean says your name quietly, but you ignore him. “I almost died and now all of a sudden you’re acting like you care about me!”

You could hear a pin drop. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam walk away from the two of you, down towards a restaurant on the corner of the street.

“Do you honestly think–” Dean starts, his voice deadly calm. He runs a hand through his hair. “What the fuck have I ever done to make you think that I don’t _care_ about you?”

You don’t say anything, your eyes welling with tears. You don’t want to hear him say that he doesn’t like you _like that_.

“I had to hold you–” He stops for a breath, his voice shaking. “I had to hold you in my arms while you were bleeding out. You were bleeding out and I had to live with the fact that I never even told you that I’m so crazy about you I can’t even see straight.” His voice cracks, and your heart right along with it.

“Dean…” you whisper, but he doesn’t seem to hear you, or he doesn’t care.

“You know, if you really just wanted me to leave you alone, I would have done it. All you had to do is just say so. But don’t you dare accuse me of not caring about you.” One more look at you, and he’s inside the motel room, slamming the door shut behind him. You stand there, mind swimming, unable to comprehend anything but the tone of his voice as he told you he’s got feelings for you.

Biting your lip, you make up your mind and take off after him, finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees. He doesn’t look up when you come in, but speaks to you.

“God, I was so damn stupid.” Dean says, bitterly, as he hangs his head.

“Dean–”

“To think that someone like you would ever want me, I’m–”

“Can you shut up for five seconds, please?!” 

He looks up at you, his jaw set and angry. 

“I only said what I did because I didn’t think you were serious!” Your voice shakes. “I thought– I thought you were just fucking with me, and I never–”

He cuts you off, taking two quick steps towards you, taking your face in his hands. His lips crash into yours, a desperation in his kiss that you’ve never felt from anyone before. 

You don’t hesitate when you kiss him back, your hands finding the short hairs at the back of his head and tugging gently, causing him to groan against your mouth.

“You drive me fucking insane.” He gasps. “I almost watched you die.” He says against your mouth, his voice lowered to a whisper. “I told myself I wasn’t going to waste another day, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you how I felt.

“You tried to show me, instead.”

He smiles, but it’s pained. “I guess I didn’t do it right, huh?”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to accuse you–”

“Let’s forget it.” He grins at you. “We have better things we could be doing, anyway.”

You try not to smile. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you.”

His arms wind around your waist, tugging you closer. “I can be very persuasive.” His lips graze your pulse point.

“Feel free to keep telling me how crazy about me you are.”

You don’t do much talking after that.


End file.
